


Friday the 13th

by Crowned_Ladybug



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Egotober, Fluff, Gen, i haven't been on here in so long i have a lot of stuff to post but i'm so tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_Ladybug/pseuds/Crowned_Ladybug
Summary: It's been a couple hours into the morning, and Marvin is still yet to show up. Jackie decides to check on him.Egotober, Day 13 - Friday the 13th





	Friday the 13th

If Jackie knows one thing about Marvin, it's that he's usually everywhere, full of energy and doing about ten things all at once and then crashing on the couch (or on Jackie) once his current buffer of energy runs out. Then he's back at it again in no time, practising dangerous magic, trying drawing tips from Signe, raiding the kitchen for snacks or just being an all-around dork. He's nearly impossible to keep up with, but Jackie has experience. He can't even begin to imagine how boring his life would be without Marvin.

It's rare that Marvin stays in his room for long without announcing that he will beforehand, but that's exactly what he's doing right now and honestly, Jackie is a little worried. It's past nine in the morning, and while neither of them are early risers if they can help it, Marvin usually only remains in bed after he'd woken up if Jackie asks him to. Meaning he's still yet to wake up at all today, seeing as he hasn't left his room yet.

It's really about time for him to come stumbling out of his room in search of breakfast, Jackie thinks to himself. He himself has been up for over an hour now and he's fully awake and dressed and ready for the day. But the day wouldn't be the same without his best friend. Also, he just really wants to enjoy the sight that is a sleepy Marvin. Because sleepy Marvin _is_ a sight, at least to Jackie. Sleepy Marvin in a hoodie pulled over his pyjamas, mismatched socks or fuzzy slippers on his feet, hair a big mess, maybe not even wearing a mask, is one of Jackie's favourite things about mornings. He entirely blames Marvin's cute sleepy face for the habit the two of them greeting each other with a hug nearly every morning (granted they hadn't spent the night passed out together on the same bed or the couch).

But now Marvin is still yet to show himself and Jackie seriously wonders why.

He gives up on trying to read the comic book in his hand and goes to investigate. Worst case scenario he will find Marvin still asleep and then maybe he'll leave him alone. Maybe. Jackie can't guarantee he won't be thinking about pulling pranks if he finds that Marvin is being an exceptionally lazy butt.

Jackie opens the door to Marvin's room quietly in case his friend really is sleeping. Turns out, he isn't. Marvin is sitting on his bed, still in pyjamas and without his mask, staring at the opposite wall either very deep in thought or just completely spaced out. He doesn't even notice Jackie entering.

And that's his great mistake. Because the opportunity is just too great to pass up in Jackie's eyes, and with a leap worthy of a gymnast and a triumphant cry he tackles Marvin right into the bed. Marvin squeaks in surprise and fights to escape Jackie's grip, but Jackie pins him down effectively. He's got quite the experience at it.

"Sup," Jackie grins and Marvin wants to wipe said grin off his face, but he's kind of helpless at the moment. So instead he just laughs.

"Geddofameh."

"Excuse you?" Jackie laughs too, though he has a pretty solid guess as to what Marvin was trying to say.

"I said," Marvin sucks in a breath and Jackie notices the familiar glint of mischief in his eyes just a second too late. "Get off of me!" and with that Marvin yanks one of his wrist back toward himself, effectively tugging Jackie's hand with it and making him lose his balance, sending him tumbling onto his side. Before Jackie could react he has Marvin over him, trying to wrestle him down.

"You little- ugh," his words are cut off as he's shoved back. At this point neither of them really know what they're doing aside from trying to win or just get a grip on the other. "Marvin! Marvin, glasses!" Jackie goes still out of caution as he feels Marvin knock his head.

"Oops," Marvin sits back a little, using the sudden break to catch his breath. "Sorry, I forgot."

"It's alright, just lemme get them off," Jackie pulls off his glasses and quickly fixes his hair, and he can just about reach Marvin's nightstand to get the glasses to safety. "Alright."

Marvin watches for the sign that it's safe to resume the fight, but the only sign he gets is when he's tugged forward and Jackie is suddenly trying to pin him down again. "You shithead!" Marvin laughs and tries to pry Jackie's hand from his shirt. "You cheated!"

Jackie is about to shoot back that it's pretty hard to cheat when there are no rules to begin with when Marvin manages to push himself up and stand on his knees again and Jackie needs to concentrate fully on bringing him down. Except Marvin measures how much of the bed he's still got left behind him wrong and Jackie doesn't need to plot against him any longer because gravity does the job for him. Marvin's right knee slips beyond the edge of the mattress and the next second he lands on the ground with a loud crash.

Jackie looks at him over the edge of the bed with a smirk once he's sure Marvin isn't actually hurt. "I don't even _need_ to cheat. You can lose just as well all by yourself."

Marvin is laughing too hard to respond. Jackie's smirk softens into a smile as he moves to sit next to his friend and wait until his laughing fit calms. Just for good measure he sits down with his legs draped over Marvin's stomach to prevent him from getting up easily.

"Good morning, by the way," Jackie leans back on his hands with an easygoing smile. Marvin's face is a little blurry for him without glasses, but it's nothing he can't deal with.

"Good-...ah, fuck," Marvin heaves another laugh. He runs his hand through his hair and then leaves his arm behind his head. "Good morning to you too, asshole."

"Wow, is that the way you treat your best friend now?"

"My best friend who jumped me and tried to kill me?" Marvin shoots back and Jackie gives him a " _really?_ " look. "Why, yes."

Jackie rolls his eyes and chuckles. "What were you even doing, anyway? Counting dust particles? Forgetting how to do magic?"

"Shut your heck," he shoves Jackie's knee but makes no effort to push him off. "I'll have you know that I was _thinking_."

"Wow, was it hard?"

"I hate you," he shoves Jackie's legs again, but laughs nonetheless. "Can we get back on the bed by the way? The floor isn't good for lying on and all that."

"You're just full of complaints, aren't you?" Jackie says mockingly, but he gets off Marvin and offers him a hand to help him get up. Marvin takes it and a second later they tumble back onto the bed in a very disorganised fashion.

There's still that glint of mischief in Marvin's eyes and so Jackie is wary as he tries to find himself a comfortable position to sit on the rumpled sheets. He's right to be wary, too, because it doesn't take Marvin long to get impatient with him and tackle him into the mattress.

"Come on, again?"

"What do you mean 'again'? Who told you I was finished with you in the first place?"

"Good, 'cause I wasn't done with you either!" Jackie cheers and fakes a punch that, combined with the yank of his other hand manages to throw Marvin off enough that he has a fighting chance again. Neither of them are taking this nearly as seriously as before anyway.

They don't keep up the fight for much longer and soon they're both just gasping for air and laughing. Marvin decides to lay his head on Jackie's stomach and refuse to move, and that signals the new period of peace between them.

"You're the worst, you know that?" Jackie heaves because he's still laughing and because it's a bit harder trying to catch his breath with Marvin lying across him.

"Pfft, you know you love me," Marvin grins, awfully happy with himself. He drapes and arm around Jackie's stomach and gets comfortable, eyes slipping shut for longer than what simple blinks would require.

"You're my mortal flaw, that's what you are," his tone is light and Marvin can feel his body quiver with another small laugh. He reaches down and threads his fingers through Marvin's hair, a lazy habit they both enjoy.

Marvin shrugs as well as he can, but he all but melts with Jackie starts messing with his hair. "Still better than mortal enemy, I guess."

"If you go back to sleep, I swear..."

"I won't," Marvin smiles, but his eyes slip shut anyway. Just because he's irrevocably awake he won't stop himself from enjoying the cosiness of his current situation.

"Good, 'cause it's like half past nine," he gently knocks Marvin's head before resuming stroking through his hair. "What were you thinking about, by the way?"

"Hmm?"

"Before I surprised you. You said you were thinking," Jackie clarifies patiently. He's genuinely curious and also just wants to have some comfortable small talk. "About what?"

"Oh," he shifts lazily, burying his cheek more into Jackie's shirt. Jackie can only see half of his face now, but that half looks very comfortable and kind of sleepy. "About how I'm not gonna leave my room today. Or not much, anyway."

"But why?"

Marvin gives him a scandalised look. "Do you not know what day it is?"

"Friday the 13th. So what?" Jackie shrugs, then he bursts out laughing. "Are you seriously...oh my God, Marvin."

Marvin looks at him in mock anger, but it accomplishes nothing. He pokes Jackie's stomach, then blows hot air into his skin through his shirt, but it only makes him laugh more.

"Ma-Marvin, you seriously," Jackie finally calms down. "I'm sorry, man. But you're a freaking magician, are you really telling me that you're superstitious? Or superstitious enough to shut yourself into your room over a _date_?"

"You make it sound really stupid," Marvin frowns, but he's more upset over Jackie's hand being behind his head now and not in his hair than over Jackie laughing at him. "I might be a magician, but I don't know of all the dark powers of the universe. For all I know all superstitions could be true and deadly. I'm not risking it today."

"Alright," though he still has doubts about how that's logical at all, Jackie accepts the explanation. His hand behind his head doesn't move, but the other comes down to comb through Marvin's hair again, who immediately smiles and lays his head down properly onto Jackie's stomach again. He's not exactly a hard guy to please. "We're staying indoors today then."

"No," Marvin mumbles because it's a bit hard to talk with only half a face available. " _I'm_ staying home today. Don't let that keep you from doing your hero stuff."

"Nah, it's our day off now," Jackie declares, sounding a little lazier than before. There's no way he'll be coaxed back to sleep when he's already dressed for the day and already had breakfast, but he won't say no to being lazy with Marvin. "What do you wanna do?"

"Nothing magical," he doesn't even open his eyes this time and Jackie is growing suspicious that maybe he is planning on going back to sleep, as un-Marvin-like as that would be.

"Alright," he shifts a little because the creases of the duvet under him are bothering him, and that forces Marvin to move a little too. "How about board games? No magic means you can't cheat!"

Marvin gives him an offended look. "Are you implying that I cheat?"

"No, Marvin, I'm not _implying_ that you cheat at board games," Jackie says seriously. "We both _know_ you do."

"Oh, fuck off!" Marvin laughs and the hot air he blows against Jackie's stomach again makes Jackie squirm.

"You just hate me 'cause I'm right," Jackie stretches as much as he can with Marvin lying on him, then hits Marvin's shoulder playfully. "Come on, let's get you some breakfast."


End file.
